


A Night in IKEA

by i_make_the_best_french_toast



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ball Pit, Champagne, Established Relationship, IKEA, Late Nights, M/M, bed jumping, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_make_the_best_french_toast/pseuds/i_make_the_best_french_toast
Summary: Brendon and Dallon have found themselves somehow stuck in an IKEA for the night. Might as well make the best out of the situation, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot taken from the following prompt: "We somehow got stuck overnight in an IKEA and I just want to go to sleep in one of the display beds but you’re slowly convincing me that it’d be fun to see how much shit we can get into before the morning staff come to open up the store"

How the fuck did we end up trapped in an IKEA for the night, sitting in the ball pit, and sipping champagne like some pair of snooty rich guys? God. Sighing, I look over to Brendon, sitting across from me. I could probably feel my legs brushing up against his; this was a kid's ball pit, after all, and there isn't much space to move around.

“This is fun. Better than just sleeping until the store opens, right?” He drawls out, slightly drunk.

“Yeah, I guess. But Brendon—“ I adjust my sitting position, causing a few plastic balls to fall out of the pit. “I’m tired. What time is it?”

“Ah! Dallon, come on, how could you already be exhausted? It’s only 3 AM!” I groan, but I do have to admit, this experience is slightly enjoyable. I also have to admit how impressive it was of Brendon to find a bottle of champagne in the cafeteria kitchen. Oh, and the way the harsh, IKEA light shines on Brendon and his chocolate brown eyes--God, why does my heart have to melt every time I look at him? Shaking the thought away, I scoot over to my boyfriend and proceed to sling my arm around his shoulder. More of the colorful balls fall out of the pit. I guess I could stay awake for a little bit longer--for Brendon.

“You have any idea of what you wanna do next?” I ask.

“Hm.” Brendon pondered for a moment. “Wanna jump on the display beds?”

I mentally facepalm, knowing that jumping on beds requires a lot of effort and that I currently do not have the energy to fully enjoy it. Eh, I might as well do it anyway. Like Brendon said, it’s not every day that we get stuck in an IKEA, and plus, I was about twelve the last time I jumped on a bed for fun.

Putting down my glass of champagne, I give Brendon a quick kiss on his cheek before standing up and stretching. “Alright. Let’s do it.”

Brendon grins back at me, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I knew you'd like my idea."


End file.
